Pokemon Journey Naruto
by dman65
Summary: Naruto Namikaze is a young boy with high hopes of taking the Pokémon world by storm. Along with his teammates he will face impossible odds against Gym Leaders, Rivals and Criminal Organizations who are seeking to take over the world. But none of it matters too Naruto because he knows that nothing will stop him in his endeavor of trying to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and welcome to my new fic. As you can clearly see it is a Naruto/Pokemon fic. Now before we get into the story I want to ensure that all of the people who are reading my other story know this. I AM NOT ABANDONING THE WOLF OF KONOHA. This is just a story that's been on my mind for a while so I decided that it was time to write it.

Now buckle your seat belts because it's time for our heros' journey to begin

Chapter One: The Journey Begins

The town of Twinleaf was bustling as the morning sun slowly rose. It seems as if everyone had something to do. Stores were just beginning to open. Adults were on their way to work. Kids were on their way to school. This was the typical morning of the residents of Twinleaf Town, and while the town may seem like any other ordinary town it was most definitely not. This was the town that was home to so many of worlds greatest trainers.

Speaking of which the greatest of them all was just waking up. His name was Naruto Menma-Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze the Strongest World Champion to date and Kushina Uzumaki, the Leader of the Jinchuriki Squad, Naruto was surely destined for greatness. But this is only the beginning of the story so let's not spoil too many details.

Currently our hero was just now rising out of bed. As his eyes opened and his grogginess fading away the young hero remembered that this was the biggest day of his life. With that his sleepiness instantly disappeared and was replaced with excitement and vigor. 'Yes todays the day I finally become a pokemon trainer' he said in his mind. After taking a shower and getting ready for school he ran down the stairs to see the sight of a note on the counter. He opened it and began to read.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't make you breakfast or anything, I had to go get something at the airport. I'll be back before you get home and I'll make sure to have some food ready. I hope you have a great last day at school, enjoy yourself._

_See ya later_

_Mom_

Naruto put the letter down smiling before running towards the door. As he got their he looked at himself in the full body mirror next to it. He looked himself up to down starting with his wild and spikey blonde hair and his electric blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue tee shirt under a light orange vest with two white bands on either arms. Finally he had on orange cargo shorts with blue stripes on the sides and navy blue sneakers with some accents of orange. Taking one last look at himself Naruto ran out the door towards his school.

When he got their he saw his 5 best friends Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Each of them were waiting at the front door looking at the scores that would determine if they were good enough for them to be allowed a starting Pokémon, and a pokedex both were needed to start their journies. As Naruto went up to the board he started to look for his score. The minimum needed to pass was a 210. As he looked for his score he saw some of his friends score.

_Sasuke Uchiha: 290_

_Shino Aburame: 287_

_Hinata Hyuuga: 285_

_Shikamaru Nara: 264_

_Sakura Haruno: 260_

_Chouji Akimichi: 244_

_Ino Yamanaka: 223_

_Kiba Inuzuka: 217_

_Naruto Uzumaki: 209_

When Naruto saw his score his heart shattered instantly. He was so confident in himself he couldn't believe this was happening. Tears started too well up in his eyes. After a few seconds it was just too much to handle and Naruto fell too his knees with his head down and tears falling. All of his friends saw what he saw and started to go towards him to try to console him until one of them stopped them. His name was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder. Slowly Naruto looked up to see Sasuke staring at him with a cold gaze before pointing at the end of the page. His eyes then looked toward where Sasuke was pointing at.

_If your score is only between a fifteen point difference from the minimum needed to pass then you may battle for your right to become a trainer please see Iruka in room 33 by 12:30 to have your battle. _

When Naruto read that all of his energy seemed to return too him as he ran toward room 33. His friends saw him take off and decided to follow him to watch him. As they got there they saw that Naruto was going to go up against Mizuki and Iruka was the ref. As they sat down on the bleachers and awaited for the battle to start, they silently cursed their luck. Mizuki had a major grudge against Naruto for all the times he had pranked him throughout his time at the school.

"This is a battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Mizuki Takihiro, it will be a three on three battle. The battle will be decided when one side has lost all of their pokemon. Will both trainers release their Pokémon."

Naruto threw out his first rental Pokémon which appeared to be a Bidoof. Mizuki put out an Rattata. 'Okay so both of us have have normal types, lets see what moves you know.' thought Naruto. He pointed his rental dex at Bidoof and saw that it knew Tackle, Rollout, Defense Curl, and Growl.

"Naruto you may have the first move." said Iruka.

"Alright Bidoof lets start off with Defense Curl." Bidoof curled up into a ball and glowed faintly before uncurling signifying that is defense had been raised.

"Rattata use Quick Attack." yelled Mizuki. Rattata charged at Bidoof with a streak of white following behind it.

"Bidoof use growl, then follow up with rollout." Bidoof let out a somewhat menacing but also cute growl just before Rattata hit him. Due to his defense being raised and Rattata's attack being lowered it didn't do much damage. Bidoof curled into a ball and rolled right into Rattata who was too close to dodge. The attack did twice as much damage because of the Defense curl used earlier.

"Rattata used Tail Whip then follow up with a Quick Attack as it comes back." Rattata wiggled his tail lowering Bidoof and charged towards Bidoof quickly.

"Bidoof Rollout as it charges toward you crash into it." Both Pokémon crashed directly into each other. As they hit each other they both flew back and they were sent skidding across the ground. When they finally landed both of them were unconscious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle please send out your next Pokémon."

Naruto threw his second pokeball out to reveal a Buizel. Mizuki released an Ekans. Naruto checked Buizel's moves and found that it knew Water Gun, Swift, Aqua Jet, and Sonicboom.

"Mizuki has the first move."

"Ekans start off with Poison Sting." Ekans opened it's mouth and released a torrent of poisonous needles at Buizel.

"Buizel counter with Water Gun." Buizel shot a small stream of water which washed away the needles and hit Ekans. Unfortunately Ekans quickly recoverd.

"Ekans use Bite." With a speed no one knew it had Ekans slithered across the field and bit down on Buizel's right arm with an intense grip. Buizel tried to get it off but could not.

"Don't panic Buizel use Swift to get it off of you!" As Buizel heard the command a magnitude of stars started to circle around it and he launched it towards Ekans. While it did immense damage due to its range Ekans still did not release Buizel's arm.

"Ekans use your tail to execute Poison Sting and while also using Acid from your mouth." When Ekans released this combo there was nothing Buizel could do, so the pain it felt was immense.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet toward the right wall!" Though with slight reluctance Buizel did as it was commanded. Up in the stands Naruto's friends all had different reactions.

"What the hell is he doing." yelled his friend Kiba.

"Naruto does know that will solve absolutely nothing right." said Ino.

"Dammit Naruto what are you trying to pull." said Sakura.

"Naruto..." muttered Chouji who was eating a bag of potato chips.

"What a drag..." said Shikamaru lazily.

"Y-y-y-yo-your-You're a-a-a-a-all wr-wr-wrong." stuttered Hinata as she watched the battle.

"WHAT!" they all yelled except for Shikamaru and Chouji.

"So I see you've noticed as well." said Shino.

"Notice what?!" said Kiba angrily.

"Hn. Watch." stated Sasuke cooly.

Back on the battlefield Buizel and Ekans were both soaring towards the right wall when Naruto yelled "Buizel, stop now but make sure Ekans hits the ground first." Buizel did as it was commanded and made sure Ekans hit the ground first unfortunately as soon as Buizel landed it fainted.

"Nice try brat but maybe next year." said Mizuki smugly.

"Both Pokémon landed outside the designated battle area which means they are both disqualified trainers please send out your final Pokémon." said Iruka with a very faint smirk on his lips.

"You know what... I'm not going easy on you brat." snarled Mizuki. "Go Serperior."

With a poof a pale green, serpentine Pokémon with a white face and throat and a back that is dark green appeared. It also had narrow red eyes, two pointed yellow extensions on the back of its head, coiled, dark green extensions spread out from the sides of its lower neck, forming a curving pattern lower down the body. It has curved yellow markings around its middle and several palmate leaves on its tail.

"Mizuki you can't use your own personal Pokémon!" yelled Iruka.

"Shut up imma teach this brat a lesson!" yelled Mizuki.

Iruka quickly reached for a Pokeball from the another part of the room and gave it too Naruto. "It's your choice if you wish to finish the battle, this is the only Pokemon that can get the job done. However even if you do not it will not be held against you and you will still pass."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, you've always had my back and I appreciate it, but I think I'm gonna crush Mizuki if you don't mind."

"Well then Naruto good luck."

Naruto then turned to face Mizuki and smiled. "I'm gonna grind you to dust. BELIEVE IT!" yelled Naruto. He then threw the pokeball and what appeared shocked him. It was a small orange monkey with a tan stomach, hands, feets and face. It's eyes had red arches at the top and it had a small crest at the top of it's chest. Though it's most prominent feature was it's small tail flame that was burning brightly. 'Chimchar' thought Naruto. He pulled out the rental dex and was surprised to see it's moveset. It knew Flamethrower, Thunder Punch, Flame Wheel, and Fury Swipes.

"Alright Serperior use Leaf Storm." Serperior summoned a large amount of glowing leaves before sending it towards Chimchar.

"Chimchar dodge then follow up Flamethrower." Chimchar narrowly dodge it by jumping before unleashing a large stream of fire at Serperior who was in shock due to Chimchar's dodge."

"Serperior use Dragon Tail as it comes back down."

"Chimchar descend while using Flame Wheel." Both Pokémon obeyed their trainers commands and their attacks clashed. After a long stalemate both Pokémon disengaged and stood by waiting for their trainers commands.

"Serperior use coil." As soon as it heard the command Serperior dashed towards Chimchar who could not react quickly enough. Soon Serperior's body started to crush Chimchar's. As Chimchar screamed out in pain Mizuki started to laugh. "I told you that I would crush and now what? You are making that pathetic Pokémon go through a magnitude of pain." At this Serperior's grip grew tighter and Chimchar's screams grew louder.

"MIZUKI STOP NOW, YOUR'E GONNA KILL HIM!" yelled Naruto.

All of Naruto's friends looked on with disgust at their former teacher. They couldn't believe he was willing to kill a Pokémon just because Naruto pulled a few pranks on him.

Naruto just watched on as Chimchar was being tortured. He was trying to think of a way to save him but nothing seemed to work. That's when he felt a small spark in his chest. He looked and saw that Chimchar had stopped screaming and was waiting for Naruto as he was struggling to get out of Serperior's grip. That's when Naruto pulled out a Pokegear v7 and put the earphones in, while closing his eyes. He then started to scroll as he look for his song. His audience looked at him like he was crazy.(Insert Before My Body is Dry)

"What's he doing now?" asked Sakura.

"Isn't it obvious? He's getting pumped." said Sasuke.

Naruto found his song and started to listen. He then snapped his eyes opened and a look of pure determination was on his face. "Chimchar use Flamethrower on it's face." Chimchar did as it was told and hit Serperior with a powerful Flamethrower. Serperiors grip loosened a bit but it still was not enough to break free completely.

"Chimchar Thunder Punch!" Once again Chimchar did as it was told and using a hand that it managed to get free it punched Serperior with a fist incased in lightning. The attack did not due much damage but it did leave Serperior muscles extremely tense signifying that Serperior was paralyzed.

"Darn Seperior use Hyper Beam!" yelled Mizuki who was angry at the fact that Naruto could recover so quickly. With Chimchar still in it's body it started to charge up a Hyper Beam.

"Brace for impact, and use Flamethrower now!" Chimchar and Serperior launched their designated attacks which cause them to collide. The collision then caused a massive explosion which sent both pokemons flying back to their respective trainers. Serperior was covered in a large array of burns but was somehow still standing. Chimchar was also in the same state and looked ready to faint.

Suddenly though a bright red aura of energy enveloped Chimchar's body. "Chimchar's Blaze activated." said Naruto in shock before he realized that this was his only chance due to Serperior recharging. "Chimchar use FLAME WHEEL!" yelled Naruto. Chimchar started rolling towards Serperior as a massive wheel of flame surrounded his body.

Unfortunately Chimchar couldn't get to Serperior before it finished recharging. "Serperior HYPER BEAM!" yelled Mizuki. Serperior started to charge up the attack when suddenly it's body tensed up. Naruto and his friends all looked shocked. The paralysis worked.

"FINISH IT CHIMCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" yelled Naruto. Chimchar crashed into Serperior and sent it flying towards Mizuki, who was too slow to react. After both of them crashed into each other it was revealed that they were both knocked out. Naruto looked at the unconscious form of his opponents, he had did it. He won. He was going to become a Pokémon Trainer.

After getting Mizuki fired and Iruka finishing the remedial battles, it was time for students to receive their Pokémon, Pokedex and team assignment. A new law was approved to ensure the safety of young trainers. Only after winning 4 badges or 2 Contest. Suddenly...

"Team 7 shall consist of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura you will receive a Turtwig, Sasuke here is Piplup, and Naruto here I think you already know Chimchar." said Iruka with a grin.

After waiting for a few more moments Iruka announced the other teams. Kiba, Hinata and Shino became Team 8 while Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. Soon afterwards the teens went home too start packing for their journey.

As Naruto raced towards his house he couldn't help but wonder if he was home. Soon he got to his house and opened the door to see a banner that said CONGRATULATIONS NARUTO." In his living room was his mother, father, two older brothers and his older sister. He told them how his day went and how

"Hey runt good job." said his oldest brother Lt. Surge

"Congrats Naru, I know that you'll do great." said his older sister Skyla.

"Here we got you a present." said his youngest older sibling Volkner.

They all handed him a box in Surge's box was a thunderstone, in Skyla's box was about 7 TMs, and in Volkner's box was a pokeball. Naruto picked up the pokeball and released it's content. Out came a quadruped feline who was half blue and half black. It had large ears and a long black tail with a 4 point star on the end it also had the star on it's ears as well.

"Cool a Shinx" yelled Naruto. Naruto then released Chimchar and let his two Pokémon play before his parents walked up to him.

"Naruto I'm so proud of you, and I know that you'll achieve great things in the future. Please make lot's of friends and enjoy your journey to the fullest." said his father with tears in his eyes.

"Naruto make sure that your always stacked on supplies, wash your clothes, make sure to eat healthy, think and make wise decisions, make sure you and your Pokémon are well fed, make sure that you call once you get to every city and also make sure that you change your underwear. I'm gonna miss you so much my baby ruto." said his mother as she hugged him in a tight embrace. tears running down her face.

"Got it. I do all of it and more Believe It."

After about an hour of celebrating and saying goodbye Naruto left to meet up with his team. They all decided to meet at the northern gate. Once Naruto got there he saw Sasuke and Sakura already there waiting for him.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." said Naruto with Shinx and Chimchar next to him.

"As long as you don't make it a habit it's all good." said Sasuke his Houndour and his Piplup next to him.

"Hey guys let's all take our first step together." said Sakura her Oddish and Turtwig were both out as well.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all walked up to the gate and crossed over into route 201with their Pokémon thus signifying the beginning of their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Due to a mass amount of free time and the seemingly good reception of this story I decided to post this Chapter. Also I forgot to touch on this but if you want to suggest something than feel free to do so. Reviews of any kind are greatly appreciated and help motivate me to write. Now that I'm finished rambling it's time for the tale of our hero to resume. Enjoy :)

Chapter Two: Enter New Friends, New Rivals, and New Challenges

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were currently walking along Route 202 having easily passed route 201 and Sandgem Town. They had all been attempting to train their Pokémon but the ones they had fought had been incredibly weak. This was highly annoying to Naruto and Sasuke, both of whom were also on the lookout for a Pokémon they could add to their collection. Sakura however while doing some training wasn't as serious as Naruto or Sasuke when it came to catching Pokémon. As they continued to walk they heard a loud screech.

"That sounded like a Pokémon." said Sasuke as he ran off to go investigate. Naruto and Sakura started to followed him, but a small greyish brown bird Pokémon suddenly blocked their way. Naruto pointed his Pokedex at the Pokemon.

_Starly the Starling Pokemon_

_They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power. This Starly has the ability Keen Eyes. Moveset: Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Growl, Tackle._

"Sakura go on ahead, I want this Starly." said Naruto impressed at it's moves. Sakura nodded her head then ran towards Sasuke's direction leaving Naruto behind. "Alright ya dumb pidgeon let's see how you handle Shinx." Shinx was released from it's Pokeball. The Starly started off with a Quick Attack, a trail of white streaking behind it. "Shinx when it gets close use Spark!"

Shinx tensed it's muscles and waited for the right moment. Starly continuing it's descent toward Shinx didn't stand a chance when Shinx's body became shrouded in electricity and it crashed into it. Starly was sent flying back and while the attack was super effective it wasn't taken out.

"Tough little guy aren't you, neh? Find let's see how tough you are when we use Ice Fang." Shinx decided it was it's turn to take the offensive and rushed towards Starly with it's fangs glowing a light blue. Starly decided to copy Naruto's strategy but this time it's wings had a metallic glow to them. When both Pokemon were about to meet. Starly ducked under Shinx's fangs and slammed it's wings into it's stomach area. The force of the impact was so strong that Shinx was sent back several feet.

"Shinx you okay?" called Naruto in worry. Albeit a bit wobbly Shinx was able to stand on it's feet. It gave Naruto a reassuring smile and turned back to starly ready for action.

"Alright pal, use Quick Attack to get up close and follow up with Thunder Fang!" Shinx ran toward Starly as fast as it could and started to charge up a Ice Fang. Starly flew up high in the air and came down using Steel Wing hoping to match Shinx in air. Shinx jumped ready to bite down on the bird. Right as they were about to meet Naruto called out a new command. "SHINX USE SHOCKWAVE!"

Shinx unleashed a massive shock wave that Starly couldn't dodge due to proximity. It was shocked out the air and fell to the ground defeated and unconscious. Naruto walked up to the Pokemon and used a potionto heal it's wounds. When Starly opened its eyes, it saw Naruto's smiling face looking at it.

"Hey the names Naruto, I was wondering if you would like to join my team? You see I wanna be the worlds greatest trainer and to do that I need Pokemon who I feel I can make a life long connection and your one of them so what do ya say?" Starly looked up at Naruto for a few seconds before chirping happily. It was always looked down upon for being a common Pokemon but here was a boy who wanted to be it's lifelong friend. Naruto pushed the button on a Pokeball and it sucked Starly right in.

"YES, I CAUGHT A STARLY." yelled Naruto happily before running to go catch up to Sasuke and Sakura.

Meanwhile, Sakura was running to catch up to Sasuke when she saw some kid with 3 Bidoof bullying a small orange dog pokemon. "HEY STOP BULLYINNG THAT POKEMON." yelled Sakura at the kid. She ran in between the attacking Pokemon and their victim. The small dog Pokemon looked up at Sakura strangely. Why was this stranger helping it.

"Oh yeah make me!" retorted the Kid

"Fine let's battle, I win you leave this Pokemon alone you win I give you all my money." said Sakura as her Oddish and Turtwig both came out

"Fine. Bidoof Squad stand by for a triple battle." The three Bidoof all stood in front of Sakura ready for battle.

"But, I only have two-" started Sakura, before she was interrupted by the small dog Pokemon who barked and stood along her Pokemon. "You wanna fight with me?" asked Sakura. The Pokemon just turned backed and looked Sakura in her eyes it's response clear. Sakura nodded her head and pointed her Pokedex at the Pokemon. _Growlithe the Puppy Pokemon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting. It has the ability: Flash Fire. Moveset: Flame Wheel, Roar, Odor Sleuth, Tackle, Ember._

'Wow I didn't this Growlithe knows some awesome moves.' Thought Sakura. "Oddish use Stun Spore, Turtwig Seed Bomb, Growlithe use Roar." Oddish's Stun Spore hit home and paralyzed two out of the three Bidoof. Turtwig's Seed Bomb connected with the paralyzed Pokemon and Growlithe's small but intimidating Roar sent the finally one scurrying.

"Pull yourselves together Doof use Take Down, Bid use Bite and Food use Tackle." All three Bidoof tried to do what their trainer ordered but between two of them being paralyzed and one of them being a coward their attacks weren't executed.

"Alright guys lets finish this, Turtwig use Energy Ball, Growlithe use Flame Wheel, and Oddish use Razor Leaf." All three attacks hit and all three Bidoof fainted. This prompted the "Bully" to return his Pokemon and run away screaming and crying while doing so. Sakura then turned around and kneeled down in front of the Growlithe.

"You and I make a great team, and with that being said I would like to make you apart of my team. What do ya say?" asked Sakura. Growlithe looked up into her eyes and nodded its head furiously. This girl just saved him what type of pokemon would he be if he didn't repay her.

"Great." squealed Sakura as she captured Growlithe. "Now that my buisness here is done where can I find Sasuke?" she said to herself.

Speaking of Sasuke he was currently battling an extremely powerful Absol. The scream that he heard was a wild Nidoran(m) that was protecting a Seedot who seemed to be badly injured. After a little convincing Sasuke had captured both of them while he sent Piplup and Houndour out to battle Absol. Things were not going well at all Houndour's Flamethrowers couldn't hit Absol due to it's speed and Piplup's Bubblebeam also couldn't deal sufficient enough damage. Right when the Absol seemed to be charging up another Dark Pulse that would surely finish off his team, Naruto's and Sakura's loud voices became within earshot. The Absol looked him in the eyes once more before vanishing in a blur of speed.

Naruto and Sakura ran into a forest to find Sasuke tending to his Pokémon. Sasuke turned and looked at them before returning his Pokemon and walking back to the dirt path that led to Jubilife City. As he walked past them he asked "You guys coming?" With that the group continued on their journey.

After a few more hours of traveling the group managed to reach Jubilife City. They went to the Pokemon center and dropped off their Pokemon before going to check out the amenities, due to it being a one hour wait time. Sasuke had decided to check out the global trade station and looked to see if there was any interesting Pokemon to trade. Sakura walked around town before seeing a picture for a contest being held in about a week and a half. She decided to go to the contest hall to register. Naruto however ended up going to the trainer school where he saw a poster that said a tournament was being held the next day to commemorate the founding of Jubilife. The rules stated that teams of three would compete in best 2 out of 3 matches. The prize was an Eevee for each member of the winning team. Each Eevee was said to have a special but different Moveset.

Naruto ran back to the Pokemon center and signed up his team. 20 minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura come back to pick up their Pokemon and Naruto tells them what he did. Unsurprisingly Sakura reacts by punching Naruto and calling him a baka, which is something she has bee doing since they were little kids. Sasuke just grunts and tells them that if they want to win then they better start training and walks off with his Pokemon in tow to go train.

All three Trainers go to route 203 and start to train. They decided that the main contenders would be Naruto's Chimchar and Starly for speed purposes, Sasuke's Houndour and Piplup for power and Sakura's Oddish and Turtwig for support. While training Sakura managed to find and catch a wild Kirlia while Naruto and Sasuke both caught an Abra and a Cubone respectively. When they finished training they all went back to the Pokemon center to drop off their Pokemon. After that Sasuke and Naruto went to the GTS while leaving Sakura to rent the rooms. Sasuke traded his Cubone for a Tauros and Naruto traded his Abra for a Munchlax.

"Naruto what Pokemon did you get?" asked Sasuke when they met back up seeing as they had to go to different sections of the station to trade.

"I got a has the ability Pickup. He knows Focus Punch, Metronome, Solarbeam, Ice Punch, Water pulse, and Gunk Shot." said Naruto as he released Munchlax so Sasuke could see Sasuke jaw dropped when he heard all the powerful moves that Naruto's Munclax knew. Damn Naruto is lucky. "What about you?"

"I got a Tauros. He has the ability Sheer Force. He knows Zen Headbutt, Horn Attack, Iron Head, Hyper Beam." said Sasuke a smug smile on his face as he took pride in the fact that his Pokemon knew an attack as strong as Hyper Beam.

"Neh, Munchlax is still cooler. So I guess we should go back and introduce Sakura to the new guys eh?"

"Sure."

Naruto and Sasuke made it back to the Pokemon Center and introduced their new friends to their teams, Sakura and her team. After introductions were all taken care of they all decided to retire to bed.

The next day the group woke up early to get some breakfast and last minute training before the Tournament started to begin. Naruto and Sasuke both discovered something about their new Pokemons that morning. The first being that Tauros doesn't listen to Sasuke and the second is that Munchlax can't fully control it's Solarbeam or Gunk Shot. This upset both teens but they knew it was just another obstacle that they would have to overcome.

After doing a few more rounds of training the group made their way over to the tournament ground. Once there they verified their registration and went over to the competitors box. As they sized up their competition they heard someone call their names.

"NARUTO, SASUKE, FOREHEAD OVER HERE."

"DEADLAST, EMO-KING, BUBBLEGUM HEAD OVER HERE."

Naruto and Sakura ran towards the voices intent on destroying whoever said that about them. Sasuke however just calmly walked towards them, albeit on the inside he was highly annoyed. When they arrive at the spot of who said those things they saw Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino and Ino all standing there. Naruto and Kiba instantly started argueing while Sakura and Ino did the same. Chouji and Shikamaru were just watching the whole thing, while Shino was just standing there.

Sasuke decided to ask Shino a question that's been on his mind for a while. "Hey Shino if someone were too want to find a powerful Bug type Pokemon to challenge an even stronger Dark type where would he find one?"

"Most Bug Pokemon can be found in forest some can be found near Honey Trees though."

"Tha-" started Sasuke before he was interrupted by the intercom.

"Will Team 8 and Team Gai report to battlefield 1. Will Team 10 and Team 6 report to battlefield 2. Will Team Natsu report and Team Thunder Legion report to battlefield 3. Will Team 7 and Team ROOT report to battlefield 4. Will..." this continued on for the next four battlefields.

The Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all hurried over to battlefield 4. There they saw that they were going up against a pale kid with a shirt that was way too small, an orange haired guy who they recognized to be Ino's cousin, and a guy dressed up in all black who was Shino's cousin. The group huddled to formulate a plan.

"Let me go in first I'll squash em!" said Naruto.

"Naruto-baka that's too risky especially since we know that one of them probably uses Psychic types and the other Bugs, but we don't know what the other one will use and they'll probably capitalize on that fact."

"Sakura's right. That's why I'll go first that way if they start out with the two we know then that will give us an advantage and if they don't then we can finish the other two quickly."

"Fine but you better not screw up Sasuke."

"BREAK!" they all said at the same time.

Sasuke plan worked perfectly in the first round and the group advanced. Though the group almost lost in the second round when Sakura's Kirlia was taken down by a vicious Mightyena. Thankfully Naruto's Starly was able to win against it's opponent which was a Kricketot. They were currently fighting against Team 8 first up was Sakura vs Shino.

"Growlithe I choose you."

"Nincada battle stance."

"Growlithe use Flame Wheel to start things off." said Sakura as she was cleared to have the first move before the battle began. Growlithe body was covered in flames as it was started to roll towards its opponent. Nincada's body tensed as it waited for it's opponent to reach it.

"Dig, then counter with Mud-Slap and finish it with Night Slash." Just as Growlithe was about to reach the Pokemon it quickly burrowed underground. It then waited for a few seconds for Growlithe to stop rolling before shooting up mud from directly below it. For a finisher it jumped out of the ground with it's claws surging with black energy and launched a devastating slash at Growlithe under belly. This sent Growlithe flying back and as it crashed down on the ground the swirls in its eyes were clearly evident.

Sakura ran and picked up her Pokemon before running back to her side of the stage tears falling from her eyes. When she got to her team she whispered "Avenge me please." Sasuke and Naruto just nodded before Sasuke went up to the battlefield where Hinata stood across from him.

"Go Piplup."

"Enter the stage, Misdreavus." Once both pokemon were on the field and the ref signaled the start of the battle, Hinata issued the first move. "Use Shadow Ball to start off the show." For a slight moment Sasuke was shocked at Hinata's sudden transformation. Key word _slight._

"Dodge and counter with Ice Beam then use Drill Peck to finish it." Piplup skillfully dodge the incoming Shadow Ball and launched a rigid beam of blue energy that struck Misdreavus. While Misdreavus was recovering from the attack Piplups beak had elongated and was now spinning like a drill right towards it.

"Misdreavus use Shadow Ball!" Misdreavus shot another Shadow Ball this time connecting but even so Piplup was able to continue its attack and struck Misdreavus resulting in an instant KO. When it landed back on the ground it turned to Sasuke and gave him a thumbs up before fainting.

Sasuke returned his Pokemon in disbelief and walked back to where the rest of his team was. His arguably most powerful Pokemon was taken out by one hit. Naruto walked up and passed Sasuke on his way and whispered "They won't get away with this I promise." Sasuke could only grunt as his friend went up to fight what could be their last opponent in this competition.

Naruto got to the battlefield and stared down at Kiba who had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Chimchar I need you for combat."

"Poochyena crush the deadlast."

"Chimchar we have the first move so let's go use Flamethrower." Chimchar released a large stream of fire at Poochyena.

"Poochyena counter with Dark Pulse." Poochyena released a surge of dark energy that met with Flamethrower. This created a stalemate between the two which in turn created a massive explosion. When the dust cleared, Chimchar and Poochyena were both still standing.

"Chimchar quick use Thunder Punch!"

"Counter with Thunder Fang." Like before both attacks canceled each other out.

This continued for about an hour and both Pokemon were starting to feel it. Naruto was starting to worry for his Pokemon and so was Kiba. They both knew that the next attack would be the last. That's when Kiba made the biggest mistake he could. "Hey Naruto give up already will ya I mean you can't beat me."

That's when it happened Naruto felt that spark again. He then closes his eyes and pulls out his Pokegear. He turns on his song (insert: Before My Body is Dry). He thens opens his eyes to see his trusty pal Chimchar waiting for his command. Before Naruto can give it though in a sudden flash of blinding white light Chimchar disappears. In its stead is a taller monkey with a longer tail with more fire. Monferno.

"You evolved..." said Naruto in awe. "Well then, show me what you got use MACH PUNCH." Monferno took off at blinding speed with a glowing white fist and punch Poochyena so hard it went flying out the arena. After that the audience roared in approval.

Naruto and co were preparing for their final round when an official came in. "Due to official league buisness our other finalist must drop out however their leader would like to have a chat with the young Namikaze." With that Sasuke and Sakura were left to wonder why they wanted Naruto while also celebrating the fact that they would get a new pokemon.

Meanwhile, Naruto was led down a secret corridor where he was delivered to a room. After he got there the official left and Naruto was left there in front of a massive door. Naruto decided to hear the leader out and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a girl with butt length curl blonde hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve brown jacket that wasn't closed over her black shirt which showed plenty of midriff. she also had black short-shorts with a skirt which was exactly like her jacket. Her body was toned and though she looked to be Naruto's age puberty was already half way done. Her beauty was so sharp that all Naruto could say was "Hi I'm Naruto"

The girl giggled. "I know who you are Naruto, and I'm shocked you forgot me. I'm your childhood friend and one of your new traveling partner. I'm also the first girl you ever kissed." At this Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the girl in front of him.

"I can't believe its you... Yang Xiao Long."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Congratulations to enoix27 for identifying my secret key word in the review. Your prize is in this Chapter. Now for the rest of the people who read this story I want you all to know that the reason I didn't tell you that you can win a reward for a secret key word in a review is because it is a secret. Now on to the most important matter. THE STORY!

Naruto stood in front of the girl, who was once his best friend. Naruto couldn't believe it this was the girl whom he hadn't seen in years and now standing right in front of him there she was. He had so many questions to ask, so many things he wanted to say but he couldn't. 'Why am I just staring at her, why aren't my lips moving.'

Yang on the other hand was thinking an entirely different set of thoughts. 'What's wrong with him? Is he going back into that awkward stage? Is it something that I did? Is he not happy to see me? Is there something in my teeth? Maybe Ruby was right and I am showing to much cleavage. Dammit Weiss warned me this might happen. Blake you liar I swear the next time I see you I am gonna crush you. Wait, OMG he's blushing! He still has a crush on me I can't believe it. Should I flirt with him or just out right tell him I still feel the same? ARRRRGGGH I HATE THIS!'

"YANG I STILL FEEL THE SAME YOU! SO I'M SORRY IF WHEN I TOLD YOU THE FIRST TIME IT FREAKED YOU OUT BUT PLEASE BE MY FRIEND AGAIN. I PROMISE TO NOT MAKE THINGS AWKWARD, JUST DON'T LEAVE AGAIN BECAUSE I LOVE YOU YANG!" yelled Naruto who had his head down.

Yang stared at him her heart was leaping for joy and she while she was happy about it she didn't know how to respond. Naruto raised his head and looked her straight in her eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Naruto eyes started to tear up, he train of thoughts went along rejection.

Naruto looked up at her and started crying. "I see." Naruto started to turn around and but Yang stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder. "What is it now." said Naruto who's back was still facing her.

Yang just stared at him before turning Naruto around quickly, closing her eyes and smashing her lips against his. At first Naruto was shocked. The girl of his dreams had come back into his life and was now kissing him. He quickly shook off whatever shock he had and started to return the kiss even went as far as to put his tongue in her mouth. As the kiss deepened it became a full on makeout session. The reunited couple made out before breaking apart to catch their breath.

With their foreheads touching, eyes connecting and breaths panting the couple stood their lost in their own little worlds. Naruto went in to resume the makeout session but Yang pulled back. His face then took a quizzical look and Yang giggled.

"We have to talk to your teammates Foxy-kun." said Yang with a happy look her face. Naruto just pouted eliciting another giggle from the girl, he then gave her a peck on the lips before leading her back the way he came from.

-Break-

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were at the Pokémon Center. They were getting their Pokemon healed while also waiting for Naruto so they could receive their prize. Since the other finalists had to forfeit they would receive the first place prize, but because Naruto wasn't their the officials said they could receive their prize at the Pokémon center. They were currently in a room they had rented for the group.

"I told him he needs to stop being late." said Sasuke who was scrolling through his Pokedex. He was currently looking for a Bug type that could fight that Absol he had seen. He found a couple but the ones that interested him were a Heracross, Pinsir and Scyther. Sakura was staring at him with a gaze longing. She had had a long crush on the boy sitting across from her.

"Hey Sasuke can I ask you a question." said Sakura hoping to start up a conversation.

"You just did." replied Sasuke annoyed that he had been interrupted from his research.

"…"

"Fine. What's up?" he said as he realized Sakura had something serious to say to him.

"Did you ever think that maybe you would find a romantic partner while on your journey." said Sakura nervously. Sasuke's eyes looked up at her as she finished.

"I already did."

"Oh is she nice?" her heart started to get heavy. She couldn't tell if it was her hope that it was her or disappointment of it being someone else.

"She is more than nice. She is smart, pretty, practical, optimistic, courageous and more." said Sasuke as he decided to play a game with her head.

"Can I know her name." asked Sakura. It was the moment of truth.

"Cherry Blossom." he said cooly like it was nothing.

"What?" Sakura was so confused seeing as that was the meaning of her name but not exactly it.

"I said her name is Cherry Blossom. I'm also thinking that she isn't smart." said a smirking Sasuke.

"Have you told her how you feel." Sakura needed conformation at this point though she was pretty sure it was her.

"Just did." said Sasuke as he went back to look at his Pokedex.

"Does that mean-"

"No. Look maybe after I collect 5 badges we'll see but for now I need to focus on my training."

"I understand but just so you know I refused to wait any longer! I have had a crush on you since the we were 7! And just because were dating doesn't mean I'll instantly become a distraction. C'mon Sasuke lets just take it slow and I mean really slow because I think if we stick to small kisses and hand holding we'll be good. I won't distract you or be clingy I promise. But please Sas-"

Sakura was cut off by the completely unexpected feeling of Sasuke's lips on hers. Sakura instantly returned the kiss before breaking apart so she could look at him. Sasuke had a small grin on his face.

"Your so easy to mess with." he said.

"Shut up, your such a jerk." said Sakura with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah but I'm your jerk." said Sasuke as he leaned in to kiss her again. Just as their lips were about to meet though they heard a snap and the sounds of giggling and snickering.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped up to look at their invaders. Naruto was standing next a blonde haired girl that only one of the two knew, with his phone in hand." Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, you guys finally got together how sweet." said Naruto who knew he was patronizing them.

Sasuke and Sakura growled before the girl pinched Naruto's cheek and told him to delete the video, which he did instantly. When he recovered he said "Oi guys this is Yang Xiao Long, aka the sexiest girl in the world and my girlfriend. We used to be childhood friends before one day she just disappeared. But as you can see it's all in the past and here we are now. Oh yeah she is joining our team because..."

"I'm joining your team because I finished my contract with the league and now I'm free to do whatever unfortunately because of some stupid rule I had to join a team, since I have 0 badges. Fortunately I saw my Foxy-kun and was able to join his team if it's cool with you."

"Sure it will be great to have another girl with us." said Sakura who was clearly happy that she would no longer be the only girl on the team. Sasuke however...

"You better have a good freaking reason for leaving Naruto. I had to rebuild him from scratch after you abandoned him. Do you know how much pain I was in seeing my best friend broken? Do you know how devastated it was to him to not be able to go anywhere in town without remembering you? Do you know how hard it was on me!? We were your best friends and you left us. Did I also mention that you didn't even say goodbye! Why did you and Ruby leave Yang? WHY!?" said Sasuke tears rolling down his eyes.

Yang was speechless. She knew that leaving them would hurt them but she didn't know it would devastate them. She felt awful and felt tears almost fall out of her eyes, but she knew that if she told them then they would understand. "I'm different." she said which gained their attention. "I'm different. I'm not normal like you. I was born with something that can be known as a gift or a curse. I can command Pokémon in battle using telepathy even if they aren't a psychic type. I used to hide it fearing that people would hate me if I told them. But one day my dad was being attacked by a group of thugs and I used it. When I told them he immediately contacted the league. Next thing I know he tells me that Ruby and I are going train with league and they were picking us up tonight. Then Naruto came and confessed but I knew I couldn't tell him so I just left. Before you ask why didn't I send any letters it was because when the league said train they didn't mean with a league coach. I was trained by the Akatsuki and was constantly moved around unfortunately that also meant if I sent a letter then I would give up their locations which is forbidden. Once my training ended I was force to sign a contract with the league stating that with my sister and two others we would spend a year in Unova, helping to take down a criminal organization known as Team E.N.D.G.A.M.E which we just so happened to do. Once we did our contract had been fulfilled and we came to Jubilife to challenge the Sinnoh. Then I saw you guys in the tournament and the rest is history. My old team if your wondering had to leave to investigate something due to them signing another contract with the league, something which I did not. So now you know and I want you to know that I am so sorry for what I did to you two. Please forgive me." at the end of it tears were running down her eyes. She looked to see Naruto and Sasuke both staring at her, while Sakura also had tears in her eyes. She lowered her head ready to receive an onslaught of hurtful words. After waiting what felt like an eternity Sasuke and Naruto quickly snatched her into a group hug.

"I forgive you." they whispered at the same time.

"Thank you." replied the girl her once tears of sadness were now tears of joy."

-Break-

The next day the groups decided to head to Oreburgh for their first gym badge. Sakura's contest had been rescheduled do to the contest hall needing some things fixed so they pushed it back three weeks from today. This gave the group enough time to go out there earned the gym badge, train, and get back in time. After packing their stuff and getting their prize Pokémon the group went out to route 203. On the way to Oreburgh Gate they were stopped however by a heard of Cubone.

"Hey Sasuke didn't you catch one of these things?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah but I traded it for my Tauros."

"Maybe they want to get revenge." said Yang

"Argh Eevee, Munchlax come out and get these little demons." said Naruto annoyed that his gym battle was being delayed by the Pokémon.

"Piplup, Seedot, Nidoran go assist Naruto."

After making short work of them, in which their Pokémon all got stronger, the group went into Oreburgh Gate. At first it seemed dark and scary but after a while, the group realized that the pokemon and trainers were all incredibly weak. They made it out the cave in less than 3 hours. All of them had caught a Zubat which they all planned to trade.

They soon entered the city and headed straight to the Pokémon Center to get their teams healed. It's also the place where they learned that the gym leader wasn't even in the city Instead he was on his way back from Canalave and he'd be back by tomorrow. This infuriated Naruto and Sasuke but they decided it would be better if they had some time to train so they went to a small clearing on Route 7 that lead into Oreburgh.

Sakura and Yang however decided to visit the mines and see if they could learn anything about the gym leader. After spending the whole day there that the gym leader used rock types and usually hel battles. They also got to train by battling the wild Pokémon and workers in the mine. Sakura had caught a geodude which she planned to keep while Yang caught a Onix which she also planned to keep. When all the workers left the building the girls went with them.

They decided that one of them would rent the room while the other went to get them. After an intense game of rock, paper, scissor Yang went to get the boys. When she got to Route 207 Sasuke and Naruto were just leaving both sporting a huge grin.

"Hey boys how was your trip?" asked Yang.

"Great, we each got two new Pokémon." they replied at the same time.

When they got back to the Pokémon Center they all took turns taking the shower. After that they headed over to the GTS mini station. There they saw a young woman with red hair handing out broachers.

The group went up and asked to trade some Pokémon. "Sure thing." she replied. "Would like to do a regular trade or a wonder trade?"

The group except Yang sported confusion before she explained. A wonder trade is a trade where you don't know what your receiving." The group decided to pick wonder trade. Naruto put two Pokémon in the machine as did Sasuke while Yang and Sakura only put one. After about ten minutes the machine beeped and the trainers went to collect there new Pokémon.

"Ladies first." said Naruto, since he didn't want to show his new guys first.

Yang looked at him and stuck her tongue out before opening her Pokeball. out came a small blue Pokémon with a fin on its head and three orange spikes on it's cheeks. Yang pointed her Pokedex at it.

_Mudkip the Mudfish Pokémon. __In water, Mudkip breathes using the gills on its cheeks. If it is faced with a tight situation in battle, this Pokémon will unleash its amazing power—it can crush rocks bigger than itself. It has the Ability: Damp. Moveset: Water Gun, Tackle, Mud Slap, Growl, Whirlpool, Sludge._

"Wow Yang, you got really lucky. But now it's my turn." said Sakura. The pokemon that came out her Pokeball was a green toad like Pokémon. Sakura copied Yang and used her Pokedex.

_Politoed the Frog Pokémon. The curled hair on Politoed's head is proof of its status as a king. It is said that the longer and more curled the hair, the more respect this Pokémon earns from its peers._ _It has the Ability Drizzle. Moveset: Bounce, Bubblebeam, Ice Beam, Mud Shot, Brick Break._

"Congrats, that seems like a real powerhouse." said Naruto

I'll go next." said Sasuke. He opened up his Pokeballs and in a flash two Pokémon appeared. One of them was an orange chicken with no wings while the other was a Pokémon he was familiar with seeing as Sakura already had one except instead of green hairs it had teal and orange horns instead of red. Still he scanned them with his Pokedex.

_Torchic the Chick Pokémon. Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black. It has the Ability Speed Boost._ _Moveset: Scratch, Ember, Drill Peck, Growl, Flame Burst, Night Slash._

_Kirlia the Emotion Pokémon. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its psychokinetic power. When the Pokémon uses its power, the air around it becomes distorted, creating mirages of nonexistent scenery._ _It has the Ability Synchronize. Moveset: Confusion, Disarming Voice, Double Team, Magical Leaf, Icy Wind, Charge Beam, Signal Beam, Teleport. NOTE ****SHINY POKEMON ALERT**** This is a shiny Pokémon._

Everyone was in disbelief not only did he get a starter but he also got a shiny Pokémon that was extremely hard to find in this region. After a few more seconds the group recovered and congratulated Sasuke.

"Looks like Sakura and I aren't the only one with a good Pokémon let's see if our luck is continuous your turn Foxy-kun." said Yang with a taunting smirk. Naruto pouted at her before releasing his new two. The first was a small green gecko Pokémon with a red underbelly and yellow eyes. The second was a small blue and grey Pokémon with a blade for arms and a blade on its head. Naruto pointed his Pokedex at the duo.

_Treecko the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko is cool, calm, and collected—it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokémon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground. It has the Ability_ _Overgrow. Moveset: Pound, Quick Attack, Absorb, Leer, Energy Ball, Dragonbreath._

_Pawinward the Sharp Blade Pokémon. Ignoring their injuries, groups attack by sinking the blades that cover their bodies into their prey. It has the Ability Inner Focus. Moveset: Slash, Fury Cutter, Feint Attack, Metal Claw, Leer, Psycho Cut. NOTE ****SHINY POKEMON ALERT**** This is a shiny Pokémon. _

Naruto and the rest of the group were shocked. He had a shiny Pokémon and a starter. Not to mention the shiny Pokémon wasn't native to this region at all. Once again having taken a moment of silence the group headed back to the Pokémon Ceneter. Naruto and Sasuke showed the girls the Pokémon they had kept from Route 207. Naruto had a Gligar that acted very childishly while Sasuke had a Larvitar that seemed like him cool, calm, and way too serious. After the group returned they're Pokémon they went out to dinner. At the dinner they discussed their strategy for the gym battle. After dinner they were on their way back to the hotel, when Yang suddenly grabbed Sakura, told them they would see them at the room and ran down the street into a store. Naruto and Sasuke just went to the room reviewed their strategy one last time and went to sleep. Neither were awoken when their girlfriends got back, changed and hopped in the same bed to cuddle with them. They quickly went to sleep because they knew that the whole team would need a full night of rest for the troubles they would face tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Let's just jump straight in to the chapter I'm a little depressed but I made sure it didn't effect the quality of this Chapter. In regards to the story the Konoha 12 characters are all 15. Same as the RWBY characters with the exception of Ruby who is 2 years younger. Also the carrying limit is 9 and any extra's are sent to each persons respective clan compound.

Chapter 4: First Gym Battle.

It was a sunny day in Oreburgh town as our hero's were training at a battlefield near the Pokemon Center. Naruto was trying to help Munchlax with it's Solarbeam. He had also ran small sparring matches between his Pokemon. Currently Treecko had been going up against Eevee, Monferno was sparring against Starly and Bisharp was dueling Shinx. Gligar was watching Starly to get a better idea of battling.

"Alright Munchlax, once you collect the energy from the sun I want you to hit that target. Remember too much energy and you won't be able to control it. Too little energy and you'll release a small unstable blast that will explode instantly." said Naruto hoping his explanation would help Munchlax.

Munchlax nodded it's head and started to gather solar energy. After what seemed like a good amount Munchlax release a bright yellow energy beam from its mouth. Unfortunately it had gathered to much energy and the beam started to brake apart and go for the Pokemon sparring. "GUYS WATCH OUT!" yelled Naruto.

Treecko saw the beam and used Quick Attack to dodge, which Eevee did as well. Monferno ducked low to the ground to avoid getting hit while Starly and Gligar just flew out of the way. Bisharp dodged it by jumping behind a rock. Shinx however didn't hear the warning before the beam was too close so it released a Shockwave that collided with the energy. Both attacks were fighting to overpower the other when Shinx started to glow brightly. A couple of seconds later a bigger version of Shinx with more black fur took its spot. Naruto looked on in shock Shinx had evolved into Luxio.

Luxio's Shockwave started to get bigger and more powerful until it devoured the solarbeam and caused a huge explosion. Naruto was in shock (puns) and scanned Luxio with his Pokedex which told him that Luxio had just learned Dishcarge. Naruto was even more shocked (puns are life) to see that. With this he knew it was time.

Sasuke was currently training his new Larvitar, Kirlia, and Torchic. He was pitting them against his Piplup trying to see if they could work as an effective team. While they were doing this Houndour was battling Tauros as a way to see if it could be resourceful enough to stop an enemy that was physically stronger than it. Seedot and Nidoran were doing laps too build up their stamina. Eevee was practicing it's Shadow Ball seeing as it took too long to charge it. After a few more minutes Sasuke took his Pokemon back to the Pokemon Center. He was ready.

Yang and Sakura were waiting for their boyfriends to finish training before going out to the Gym. They were currently talking about a Pokemon training method Sakura had seen in a magazine.

"Yang I'm telling you it would work, I mean look at the before and after photos."

"Sakura I've a much more experienced trainer who has seen this type of training and I can honestly say it will fail. Besides where would the fun be in giving your Pokemon a bunch of expensive rare candy that makes them stronger when you can go on an adventure and allow your friendship and hard work do the same?"

"I guess you're right that would be kinda boring. Hey wait if you're going to battle the Gym leader too then why aren't you getting in some last minute training?"

"I don't need it, in fact I don't think I'd need it til the 5th Gym."

"That's a little arrogant don't you think?"

"Sakura I took down an entire criminal organization with the help of three other people. I was trained by the Akatsuki and can command my Pokemon with my mind. So my first gym battle will be a cake walk."

After realizing she was right Sakura quickly apologized, Yang however just laughed it off. After a few more minutes of talking Sasuke and Naruto arrived and they all headed down to the gym. When they got there they saw that it was just a giant building made out of rocks. They entered the Gym and the official took them down to the battlefield where they saw a boy about 2 years older than them with a hard helmet. He had red hair and was wearing a grey jacket over a black shirt. His grey cargo pants were tucked into his black boots.

"Hello." he called from his side of the battlefield which was rocky and had stalagmites scattered around it. "My name is Roark and I will be battling three of you today. So who's first?"

"I am." replied Yang. They had decided that Yang would go first since she was the strongest battler and because she had practically demanded it. Yang took her place at the battlefield and the others went to the bleachers.

"Due to you having zero badges I'm going to be using a weaker team against you." said Roark. Yang just nodded and got out a pokeball.

"Woah wait I still have to tell you the rules, I will spin a lottery and whatever it lands on will be the number of Pokemon we battle with. If it is more than one than the trainer is the only one allowed to substitute. Now let's see who you'll be battling." the lottery started to spin before it slowed down gradually until it stopped at one.

Once Roark got his Pokeball out the referee, called for the match to begin while also stating that Yang had the first move. Roark and Yang both sent there Pokemon out at the same time. Roark's Pokemon turned out to be some small blue and grey dinosaur while Yang had sent out Mudkip.

On the sidelines the rest of the team was shocked as Yang had only just received that Pokemon yesterday.

"Mudkip use Water Gun on that thing." called out Yang.

"Cranidos dodge then use Zen Headbutt." said Roark. The small grey dinosaur now known as Cranidos jumped out the way of the stream water. It then charged at Mudkip with it's head glowing blue.

Just as it was about too strike it, Mudkip dodged and then used whirlpool. The super effective attack trapped Cranidos in a vortex of water. Mudkip then fired a Water Gun at the Pokemon which hit it directly in the face. Cranidos struggled to get back up on its feet.

"Cmon buddy you can do it I believe in you." Roark called to his pokemon. Cranidos looked back at it's trainer before it started to glow brightly. It grew bigger and bigger until it stopped at about 5''03. It grew white spikes all around it's body, and it became darker. Once it's glowing died down a new Pokemon took its place. Naruto scanned it with his Pokedex.

_Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokémon and the evolved form of Cranidos__. Its Headbutt attack is so powerful that it can pulverize even the sturdiest of objects with one hit._

The team was totally not expecting that but for some reason it seemed not to surprise them. "Rampardos let's go use Zen Headbutt then follow up with Head Smash." Rampardos charged at Mudkip with Zen Headbutt this time it looked much more powerful. Mudkip however just waited until it was about to be struck an ducked under the Headbutt Pokemon. Once it was facing its underbelly it used a whirpool attack that swept it up and trapped it once again. Mudkip finished it by using a devestating Water Gun to its face. Rampardos couldn't take it and it fainted. Everyone was in absolute shock at that turn of events. Roark recalled his partner before giving Yang her badge and going to the back to heal his buddy. He needed to let that defeat sink in. Yang collected her stuff and asked the official where the bathroom was, after getting the directions she grabbed Sakura and dragged her with her to the bathrooms.

Roark came back a little bit afterwards he seemed to be feeling better. "Alright whose next?" he asked. Sasuke stepped up after beating Naruto in rock, paper, scissor. The lottery started to spin and it landed on 4. Soon after the battle started. Roark started out with Onix while Sasuke sent out his Seedot.

"Onix start out with Stealth Rock." Onix created a multitude of pointed rocks and scatterd them across the field."

"Seedot, Harden."

"Onix use Rock Throw." Onix sent a small boulder at Seedot who just stood there.

"Bide." Seedot started to glow as it was hit by the rock. It then got back up and shook the dirt off.

"Onix use Screech then follow up with Rock Throw and finish it with Bind." called Roark. Onix let out a loud screech, that hurt Seedot's ears. It then threw a boulder and hit Seedot who just glowed it then trap it by wrapping it's body around the acorn look a like.

"Now." said Sasuke. Suddenly Seedot started to glow a bright white which gradually grew to illuminate the room with it's light. When the light died down Seedot was shown to be standing on top of the fallen Onix who was knocked unconscious. The ref called the match and Roark returned his Onix. He then sent out a small boulder with arms known as a Geodude.

"Seedot use Harden then follow up with Bind." Seedot did as it was told and stood ready to execute their plan.

"Geodude use Magnitude." Geodude created a small but powerful Magnitude that sent Seedot flying. "Good now get up close and use Mega Punch." Geodude rolled toward Seedot's direction and hit it with a glowing fist. This once again sent Seedot flying. The attack proved to much for it to handle and Seedot landed unconscious.

"You did well." said Sasuke when he returned his Pokémon. "Kirlia let's go." Sasuke's shiny Kirlia was out in a flash and struck a pose at Geodude before getting in a battle stance. "Let's start Magical Leaf." Kirlia sent an array of multi colored leaves at Geodude.

"Geodude use rollout then follow up with Mega Punch." Roark's Pokemon started it's rollout and smashed through the leaves before stopping right in front of Kirlia and swinging at it with a glowing fist. Sasuke however saw it coming.

"Icy Wind before it can hit you." Kirlia blew a freezing wind at point blank. The freezing wind did not stop Geodudes attack but instead slowed it down. Geodude's rock hard fist smashed against Kirlia's gut and sent it flying. Fortunately Kirlia struggled but eventually made it to it's feet.

"Kirlia use double team then follow up with Disarming Voice." Kirlia used Double Team effectively and made many clones of itself. As the clones started to circle around Geodude in an attempt to confuse it the Geodude just stood waiting for it's opponent to strike. Suddenly right as Kirlia was about to release it's second attack it did the unexpected. It fainted.

"One side has lost half of his party meaning that a 2 minute break is in order." said the referee.

Sasuke was in shock 'How, Kirlia was a little rocky but to just faint I must have missed something... but what?' Naruto climbed down the bleachers and walked over to Sasuke as he tried to figure it out.

"Sasuke watch out for Stealth Rock next time." said Naruto in a serious tone.

"DAMN! That's what I forgot. Wait how'd you figure it out."

"When I was five I saw my dad battle a man who only used what he calls Nature Pokemon. I remember him using that move first. Any Pokemon who uses it will lay stones all around the the battlefield that hurts the opponents Pokemon when they switch out." Sasuke's mouth instantly dropped when Naruto finished. "Hey I'm not a complete idiot don'tcha know?" said Naruto angrily.

"Wow Naruto didn't know you were smart enough to watch things from previous battles and actually remember their applications for the future." said the familiar voice of Yang from behind him.

Naruto turned around and imitated the same look on Sasuke's face. Their in front of them were both their girlfriends in a blue two piece cheerleading outfits. The skirts were entirely too short and the tops were definitely too small. Sasuke stared at Sakura in awe as Naruto did Yang. Both girls started giggling.

"Told ya we would break them Yang."

"That you did pinky."

Before they had a chance to say anything the referee called for the match to resume.

The gang except for Sasuke went back to the stands and waited for the match to resume. Roark sent Geodude back on the field and waited for Sasuke to send out his own Pokemon. "Alright buddy let's show them your power. Go Piplup." Piplup entered the battlefield and this time Sasuke notice the Stealth Rocks activation. "Piplup use Whirlpool on the ground."

Roark's eyes widened as the small blue penguin launched a massive Whirlpool on the ground and washed away all the Stealth Rocks. As an added effect Geodude was also caught in the attack and could not dodge. With all the rocks gone and Geodude on the brink of defeat Roark was left with one option.

"Geodude let's replace Onix's rocks with your own. Stealth Rock."

"Bubblebeam now. Don't let it's attack go through." Piplup could sense the threat that attack could cause later on and launched a powerful Bubblebeam that hit Geodude before it could launch it's attack. Geodude instantly fainted and Sasuke was able to release a sigh of release.

"Good job buddy." said Roark as he returned his Pokemon. "Good job handling Stealth Rock, but let's see if you can handle this. Go horn." said Roark. A grey four legged rhinocheros with rock plating and a small horn.

"Piplup return." said Sasuke. "Tauros let's let loose." Tauros took the field tails swishing wildly and ready to battle. "Tauros start off with Iron Head." Tauros horns took a silvery metallic glow and it charged at Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn counter with Horn Attack." Rhyhorn also took off at it's opponent with it's horn glowing white. When both Pokemon met they collided with each other with tremendous force. They both then went on to be locked in a stand off each one trying to knock down the other. Eventually both Pokemon broke apart and created distance between each other for another charge.

"Rhyhorn use Drill Run." This time with it's horn glowing while spinning Rhyhorn charged once again at Tauros.

"Tauros wait." Rhyhorn quickly closed the distance between itself and Tauros. Right when it was about to hit Sasuke smoothly said "Go dodge to the right and then use Zen Headbutt." Tauros to the gang's surprise did as it was told and executed it's trainers commands perfectly. Rhyhorn was shocked but due to it's short legs it could not get out of the way fast enough. It was slammed in the side by Tauros's blue horns.

"Rhyhorn let's end this use Dragon Rush." This time Rhyhorn's body was surrounded by a ethereal blue dragon took up a large amount of the stadium. The Rhyhorn then charged at Tauros.

Sasuke wondered why Roark would make a call like that especially since he knew how to counter it, that was until he saw that Tauros was cornered by surrounding stalagmites and could only go forward.

"Tauros Hyper Beam." Tauros quickly charged up it's power quickly before launching an orange beam of energy directly at Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn however did the unexpected. It ran straight through the attack and hit Tauros with Dragon Rush. Tauros crashed through a few rocks before skidding on the ground. The ref was about to declare the results when slowly but surely Tauros rose from the ground. Everyone was in shock but the surprises didn't end there. Rhyhorn who looked to be fine before suddenly fell to the ground and fainted.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle, Gym Leader please call out your final Pokemon." said the ref. Meanwhile the group were all cheering on their friend.

"GO TAUROS YOUR AWESOME, YOU'RE A KICKASS POKEMON AND DON'T LET THIS GYM LEADERS POKEMON MAKE YOU THINK ANY DIFFERENT!" yelled Naruto.

"Keep it up Sasuke, but don't take it easy now. The worst has yet to come."

"SASUKE SASUKE HE'S THE MAN! IF YANG COULD DO IT THEN SASUKE CAN. S-A-S-U-K-E SAAAAAASUKE!" cheered Sakura making Sasuke blush a little.

"If all the interruptions are done with then I believe we have a battle to finish." said Roark. He then took out a Pokeball and opened it to reveal his ace. Rampardos.

"I'll start, Rampardos use Zen Headbutt."

"Tauros counter with your own Zen Headbutt."

Both Pokemon's heads to on a bluish hue before they charged into each other. This created a giant dust cloud that blocked everyone's view. However this did not mean that a clear winner hadn't been revealed. Tauros came flying out the cloud a break neck speeds before it hit Sasuke who was protecting it from crashing into the wall. The ref called the match and Sasuke returned his battered up, unconscious and pain struct Tauros.

Rampardos however looked perfectly fine. Sasuke sent out Piplup but not before telling him that it was do or die and that all of training would finally pay off. "Piplup Water Pulse." Piplup shot an orb of water directly at Rampardos who took the hit and shook it off.

"Rampardos use Zen Headbutt and then follow up with Take Down." Rampardos's head took on a blue hue before it charged at Piplup and sent it flying. Piplup harshly landed on the ground before slowly getting to it's feet. It couldn't relax just yet though as Rampardos hit it with a nasty Take Down that sent Piplup flying again, however this time it crashed through a few stalagmites.

"Piplup you okay?" called Sasuke showing his more emotional side to his Pokemon and friends.

Piplup slowly started to rise though not without struggling and pain. It looked at Rampardos with a look of anger on it's face. Rampardos just stared back and looked at Piplup a smug look thinking that the battle would soon be over.

"Hey Sasuke it's over man one more hit and that things done. I suggest that you just quit, train and come back for a rematch." said Roark rather arrogantly. He knew that this would upset Sasuke but didn't care.

"Piplup jump and use Ice Beam." said Sasuke with an emotionless tone. Piplup gather it's strength and jumped high into the air. It then launched a rigid blue beam of energy at Rampardos. Rampardos jumped back to avoid the attack but when landing realized that Piplup froze the ground. Piplup landed back on the ice covered ground and looked at Rampardos with a smug look.

"Rampardos Zen Headbutt."

"Piplup Drill Peck."

Rampardos tried to charge at Piplup but could not gain the traction it needed on the slippery ice. Piplup however started to rotate in the air with an elongated glowing beak. It collided with Rampardos who could only stick it's bluish head out to counter. This caused a massive explosion and smoke cloud to erupt. Rampardos was sent sliding on the icy field while Piplup was no where to be found. The smoke cloud dispersed to reveal a taller blue pokemon with two gold crest on it's head. Sasuke was in awe Piplup had evolved and was now a Prinplup.

"AWESOME KICK HIS ASS PRINPLUP!"

"Now's your chance finish it Sasuke."

"LET'S GO SASUKE, LET'S GO."

Sasuke heard his friends and girlfriend cheering before turning to Prinplup and giving it an appreciative look before turning to Roark. "This is the results of our 'training' that you said we needed more of." Roark just looked at Sasuke probably planning for what should he do. "Prinplup use Bubblebeam."

Prinplup released a multitude of glowing blue bubbles at Rampardos. Rampardos tensed up waiting for the attack.

"Rampardos dodge then launch yourself at Prinplup with Iron Head." said Roark.

Rampardos sucessfully did just that and was heading towards Prinplup with a silvery metallic cranium. Prinplup just stood there waiting when he heard Sasuke give a command through morse code. .-. .-. .. -. .-. .-.. ..- .-. ... .. -.. . ... - . .-. - ... . -. ..- ... . - . - .- .-.. -.-. .-.. .- .- .-.-.-

Prinplup got the message and waited for it's opponent. When Rampardos was just mere centimeters away Prinplup stepped to the side and slashed at Rampardos with metal coated wings. Rampardos was once again sent sliding against the ground. "Prinplup finish it Water Pulse." Prinplup sent an orb of water at Rampardos who was trying to get up but when it hit the pain was too much and Rampardos fainted.

"Rampardos has fainted. Roark is out of usable Pokemon and therefore has lost. Congratulations Uchiha Sasuke you have defeated the Oreburgh Gym." said the ref as Roark went go heal his Pokemon after giving Sasuke his badge.

Sasuke went over to his friends with a sly smirk etched on his face. They all congratulated him and his Pokemon before Roark returned. Naruto ran down the bleachers and went to his spot across from Roark."Good luck Naruto." The lottery started spinning and it landed on two. The field had been restored and it was time for Naruto's first gym battle.

"Alright Rhyhorn, let's fight." Rhyhorn took the battle field for the second time that day.

'Hmmmm who should I choose. Starly and Shinx are definite no's due to typing. Originally I was going to use Munchlax but after this morning I see he is too much of a wild card especially seeing as it can't control two of it's attacks. Gligar is too young and untrained and so is Eevee. I wanna save Monferno for his ace. That leaves Bisharp who doesn't listen at times and Treecko who acts likes he is super cool all of the time.' Thought Naruto. With one last look at Rhyhorn though he decided. "Go Treecko."

Treecko took the field and looked at Rhyhorn with a look of indifference. "Treecko I need you to do something for me." said Naruto seriously. I need you to focus and try as hard as you can." Treecko looked back and nodded before turning to his opponent. "Alright start off with Energy Ball."

Treecko launched an Energy Ball at Rhyhorn. As the attack neared Rhyhorn, a smirk grew on Roark's face. "Rhyhorn use dodge then use Horn Attack." Rhyhorn dodged the attack and charged at Treecko with a glowing horn.

"Treecko intercept with Quick Attack, then follow up with Absorb." Treecko took off at a great speed leaving a trail of white behind and collided with Rhyhorn. However this did not provide the results that Naruto was looking for as Treecko was knocked back towards him.

"Rhyhorn isn't going out that easy." said Roark laughing a bit. "Rhyhorn show them with Rock Blast." Rhyhorn released a volley of small rocks at Treecko who attempted to dodge them. Though it did dodge a few most of the rocks still pelted Treecko. "Rhyhorn finish this with Dragon Rush."

"Treecko wait til it gets close and time your dodge perfectly." said Naruto. Rhyhorn continued to get closer and closer and right when Treecko thought it could dodge, Rhyhorn spontaneously sprinted and landed a direct hit on Treecko. Treecko was sent skidding across the battlefield.

"TREECKO! Come on bud get up." said Naruto, the desperate tone in his voice highly evident. Treecko slowly rose to it's feet, not wanting to let it's friend down. "Alright bud use Quick Attack." Treecko took off at Rhyhorn determination etched on it's face.

"Rhyhorn use Dragon Rush one last time."

"Veer to the left and use Energy Ball."

As Rhyhorn got closer with Dragon Rush, Treecko quickly went to the left and used Energy Ball. The super effective attack hit Rhyhorn directly and sent it skidding to the side while also kicking up a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared Rhyhorn and Roark were surprised Treecko was no where to be found. "Now use Dragonbreath Treecko." said Naruto. Roark look around and then realized if Treecko is not on the ground and there's no hole to indicate it used dig. "Rhyhorn dodge it's above you."

Rhyhorn looked up to see Treecko directly above it while send a plume of green flames directly at it. Unfortunately Rhyhorn was to slow to react and when it tried to dodge it failed and was hit with a Treecko's Dragonbreath. When it hit Rhyhorn it set off a massive explosion that kicked up a ton of dirt. When the dust cleared Rhyhorn was out cold while Treecko just stood with it's back turned to it.

The ref called the results and Naruto and his friends went into a frenzy.

"Go Naruto I knew you could do it." said Sakura cheerily.

"Don't let your guard down Treecko especially with your incompetent trainor but you know what's next so be prepared." Sasuke said this with a slight smirk.

"That's my boyfriend. Keep up the good work Naruto their might be a reward later." Yang flirted while dancing showing of some off her more jiggly assets. This caused a small trickle of blood to come out of Naruto's nose.

Roark who was annoyed at this point so he cleared his throat s rather loudly. "Excuse me but I think we have a battle to finish." he said rather rudely.

"Geesh my bad no need to be rude." said Naruto.

"Let's just finish this I have things to do." said Roark with even more rudeness in his voice. He then sent out Rampardos.

"Fine. Treecko let's go use Energy Ball."

"Counter with Earthquake before it can launch it then finish it off with Zen Headbutt."

Rampardos stomp on the ground causing a massive earthquake that hit Treecko. Treecko got hit with the shaking ground causing it to accidently swallow the Energy Ball. This in turn also did not allow it to recover so when Rampardos hit it with Zen Headbutt all it do was release a cry of pain that sent it flying back. Treecko landed on the ground and it looked to everyone that it was done. Suddenly a bright green light erputed into the ceiling and broke through it. The light seemed to be originating from Treecko who was struggling to his feet. Everyone looked on in awe as the light grew smaller only to stop when it surrounded Treecko's body which was already covered in a light green aura. Treecko's eyes turned dark green with the exception of it's pupils which became pitch black and dilated.

"Wow..." said Sakura in awe.

"Amazing... Such incredibly power." replied Sasuke who was taken aback by the massive amount of power.

u"This is bad." said Yang, which caused Sasuke and Sakura to look at her with confusion. "Watch."

"Alright Treecko use-" Treecko took off at blinding speeds that even Yang had trouble following and slammed a Energy Ball at Rampardos who was sent flying back. Not giving it a chance to recover Treecko sent a barrage of more Energy Balls at Rampardos and when they hit they all detonated. Treecko then sent a mighty powerful Dragonbreath that wrapped around Rampardos's body like a blanket. When it stopped Rampardos was unconscious, with a multitude of bruises covering it's body. Roark threw Naruto the badge and ran over to his Pokemon to help it thinking the battle was over. Treecko however wasn't done and went to attack it. As it charged up an Energy Ball and shot it at Rampardos and an unsuspecting Roark who's back was turned. Fortunately Naruto jumped in the way and the attack hit him instead.

"Treecko stop please..." said Naruto. But Treecko wasn't having any of that so it charged at Naruto and hit him in the gut with Quick Attack and Pound combo which sent Naruto flying into a wall. Naruto landed on the ground and saw that Treecko was about to shoot a Dragonbreath that would finish him off. He closed his eyes awaiting the pain but nothing came as all he heard was Yang voice saying.

"Charmeleon you know what to do."

Naruto opened his eyes to see a red bipedal lizard slashing Treecko from behind with Metal Claw causing it to fall forward and faint. "Tr-eecko" said Naruto weakly before fainting.


	5. Chapter 5

I regret to inform you that I no longer have the time to finish this story as I have lost not only my co writer but also my drive. If anyone would like to adopt the story pm me or if you think of a good reason and will take my co writers place I will continue working on it.

-Sorry for wasting your time

DMAN65


End file.
